


Unheard Prayers

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based on the Season 8 finale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting ready for work and inspiration hit me! XD I needed to write this down.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled to the Heavens as he held his Sam in his arms.  ‘Cas, where are you?! We need your help! I was able to stop Sam from finishing the trial, but he’s in bad condition. Cas, please!’ Dean prayed, but Castiel never heard him. His Grace was gone.   
~   
Castiel landed in a forest and heard absolutely nothing but the wind. That is what scared him the most. He couldn’t hear the prayers of his human or even the chatter of his siblings in Heaven. He couldn’t sense where Dean was. He had no idea if Sam went through with the trial or if Dean was ok.   
Then he heard a loud booming noise come from the sky, then another, and another. He saw his brothers and sisters falling from the sky, wings burning as they plummeted towards Earth.  
 “I’m so sorry everyone!" Castiel yelled internally, hoping some of his siblings could still hear him. ‘What have I done?’ Castiel thought to himself. ‘Why must I always mess things up?! I need to find Dean. I just don’t know how.’


End file.
